Our little moment
by amoureuse87
Summary: A little continuation for a scene in ep 2x22  the Lima Beans-scene with Klaine etc


Media: Fanfic

Title: Our little moment

Rating: T for kissing

Warnings: Kissing, slash

Spoilers: 2x22

Word count: 987

Genre: ficlet, vignette, romance, fluffish

Summary: So Kurt and Blaine were at Lima Beans, having a nice cup of coffee and talking about stuff when Sam and Mercedes appeared there. What happened then?

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or get paid for this.

A/N: Well all I have to say is that I LOVED THE SEASON FINALE 3 I just wish that 3rd season would already begin :D When's it going to start btw? But well, I think I have nothing special to say so here you go ^^

I stared at Sam and Mercedes, they were far too obvious to my eyes. I didn't say a thing though, I knew they'd 'tell' about their dating when they'd be ready. They turned their backs to us and said they'd meet us at class. That obviously meant Kurt, I was transferring to McKinley only next term.

"OK, I kind of want to run after Mercedes and ask why she hasn't told me a thing", Kurt whispered to me after Sam and Mercedes went to the cashier.

"You have lots of time to do it later, let's not ruin their moment, right? Besides, I want you to concentrate on me too, now, before I have to go change and drive to Dalton", I said and reached for his hand over the table. He held my hand tight and smiled at me the way I loved the most.

"I always concentrate on you, no matter what I'm doing, you little life-ruiner! Do you have any idea how hard it is to cook when the ingredients bring dirty things to my mind?" he said and laughed, I joined the laughter.

"Have you been breaking my eggs.. I mean balls [i]again[/i]? I asked, I still remembered the time he accidentally bit me a bit too hard. Kurt blushed, I loved it so much when his beautiful face got some extra color on it.

"I'm still sorry about it. You should have said a bit before", he said.

"Oh don't worry, now we know those limits pretty well. You look so pretty today", I said.

Kurt looked me, I could've ripped his clothes off right there and then have wild sex with him. I didn't care what everyone else would have thought of it but I knew it would've made Kurt embarrassed.

"When was it that you should leave?" Kurt asked.

"In about half an hour. I wouldn't want to, though, it's the last days, everyone is pretty much like already on holiday", I said and shrug my shoulders.

"Oh, you're starting to be a rebel. You must go, with the auditions being tomorrow and all. Do silly things only after that. Then we can do something special", Kurt promised.

"I'm going to make sure you keep that promise", I stated and looked at him challengily. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Everything you want", he whispered.

"I said this only a while ago but I'm going to say it again now. Kurt Hummel, I love you", I said and looked straight to his eyes. I loved to see them shine that way.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you. Quite a lot", he said. This time Mercedes and Sam didn't walk on us so I decided to stand, lean on and kiss him. Just shortly, after all we were still in Lima Beans.

"You're not in a real hurry, are you?" Kurt asked.

"No, I suppose not, not yet. Why? Do you have some kind of plans?" I asked and raised my eyebrows, this could be something really interesting.

"I might have. You ready with your coffee?" he asked. I nodded and stood up again.

I was eager to see where Kurt would lead us, I was pretty surprised to realize that we were heading to men's room.

"You do realize this is a public restroom?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Oh I do. Kinky thoughts? I was just thinking about little uninterrupted kissing before you have to go", Kurt said.

"Me? Kinky? Never. Dirty? Never. You know me", I said and pressed my face to his neck. His arms were tightly around me, I felt his hand slip under my shirt.

"Well do I know you well... Come here", he said, pulled us to a toilet and locked the door.

I sat on the toilet seat, Kurt sat on my lap. I massaged his lower back and butt, he was just perfect to my hands. He basically just held his arms on my shoulders, I didn't care, not as long as his lips were on mine. My lips went a bit more apart from each other to allow Kurt's tongue enter my mouth. I felt him with every single cell of my body, he was so precious to me. I tried to bring all my love to him with just body language and I thin I did it pretty well.

Then someone knocked on the door and interrupted our little session.

"Everything OK there?" someone asked.

"Yap, all good", Kurt answered. We waited for a while but obviously the person already left.

"Oh shit, is it really that much?" I asked after reaching for my phone.

"I believe it is. We should go", Kurt said and ran his fingers through my hair.

"We should. I don't want to, though", I said, just a little tip from Kurt and I'd stay here for the rest of the day.

"I wouldn't want either but I must. I have maths, he already hates me", Kurt said, kissed me one more time and stood up. I sighed and followed him out of the toilet.

We walked out of the Lima Beans, I dragged Kurt close to a really tight hug and kissed him once more.

"I'll be waiting for you", I said, he was coming to my home today.

"And I'll come right after school. Now, off we go. Go, go, I think you actually should hurry if you plan to get to Dalton in time", Kurt hurried me.

"OK, Mr. Bossy Pants, I'll go. Bye, see you", I said.

"See you soon, love", he said, quickly kissed me and pushed me away. I sighed again and looked at him as he sat to his car.

I really loved that boy so much!


End file.
